CW EPR and LEFE studies suggested solvent dependent variation in site symmetry of bis (tert-butylsalicylaldiminato) Cu(II) X-ray edge results indicate a more tetrahedral structure in solution structures, as compared to crystalline material. Metal ligand distances are not varied, based on EXAFS. Similar studies with bis methyl and bis propyl derivatives do not show alteration in structure in solution and solid.